Bridging the Gap
by Tora the Bloodthirsty
Summary: Hermione loses her Charms book, Gryffindor and Slytherin get into a fight, Angelina has a panic attack and Harry obsesses over Cho. What can go right when the trio sneaks into a Slytherin party?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Romeo & Juliet. It's for fun, please don't sue, I'm broke.

A/N: Yes, this is a Romeo and Juliet parody. However , it's written like a story, with actual descriptions between the talking. Amazing, no? I'm not going to give the main pairing away 'til later. You need no knowledge of Romeo and Juliet; I'm borrowing the basics, as I am putting things in, taking things out, warping things and generally changing it. So don't use this as a quick summary of R & J for you English class! Anyways, please review. It will make me very happy ^_^.

Sunday morning at 5:00 it was lightly drizzling outside Gryffindor Tower. Hermione habitually woke up and went down to the common room, pulling her books and homework out of her bag. Every morning she would check her homework and practice any spells.

_Potions . . . six problems . . . seventeen inches . . . check._

This usually meant Monday's homework turned out the best or at least the most fussed at. What else could Hermione do over the weekend but redo her homework, study and read? Ron (Harry too, but mostly Ron) would usually drag her away in the afternoon, but right now it was five thirty in the morning and Hermione was focusing on schoolwork. 

Next, Charms. She reached for the book and . . . it wasn't there! Panicked, she searched through her bag and rechecked the table. _Oh _no_! I really needed to practice the shield spell!_ Suddenly, she remembered. The library. Bother_. _

Sighing, she quickly got dressed, polished her prefect badge, pinned it to the front of the robes and headed of to Madam Pince's Realm of Terror. 

At seven o'clock in the morning Crabbe and Goyle were wide-awake and wandering about the corridor outside the library. They weren't quite sure why, but they were bound to make the best of it. Which meant staring at the floor, staring at the ceiling, staring at the wall, staring at their hands, and, every once in awhile, attempting conversation about food or superiority of certain houses over certain houses, or possibly Quidditch. Loads of fun, I'm sure you'll agree, but we're going to skip to the next scene. 

Hermione crept in the back door to the library and walked to the table she, Ron, Harry and Ginny had been working at last night. There it was! Lying next to Ordoff the Sordid: a Biography, a book about the first goblin rebel leader. Fascinating stuff. She picked it up and started to flip to her favourite part; a bit about Ordoff and his fellow rebels setting fire to a rooster and then letting it go in an opponent's chicken yard. The fire had spread to the chicken coop and then the house . . . No. Stop. Put the book down. Hermione sighed and nodded. Right. I'm only here for my Charms book. She reached across the table, snatched the textbook and headed for the front exit.

About the time Hermione had gone back up to her dormitory to change the Creevey brothers had quietly stepped down from the Fat Lay's portrait with a fabulous, to them, plan in mind. 

The plan was simple: get into the kitchen, find out which food was going to the Slytherins and dump vinegar in it all. They had considered dish soap, but weren't quite sure if house elves used it. 

On the way to the site of their mischief Colin and Dennis had a near collision with two older pupils. They happened to resemble a species lower on the evolutionary rung than humans, but the brothers paid that no mind. Instead, the Gryffindors focused on the other's house colours: Silver and Green.

"Yeah?! Well . . . we're not scared!" shouted the minute Dennis.

"Not in the slightest!" Colin said in return. 

"Nope, not us." 

"'Cause we're Gryffindors," Colin said resolutely. "Means we're brave." 

"We could crush your heads like . . . like . . . something . . . round . . . and crushable . . . that'll go . . . pop . . . yeah," said Crabbe. Or possibly Goyle.

And so on and so forth, Colin and Dennis yammering, Crabbe and Goyle threatening. Really quite funny to watch, like little yappy toy poodles arguing with rather dumb-witted St. Bernards. But neither the brave Gryffindors nor the cunning Slytherins deemed they were ready to fight, and the disagreement went on for quite awhile. That is, until to other students showed up. 

Draco Malfoy strode across the hall; intent on reaching the centre of the ruckus they could her all the way in the dungeons. Crabbe and Goyle had been missing for quite some time; they were undoubtedly the cause of the noise and Slytherin was undoubtedly going to come off worse point-wise.

Draco frowned and fidgeted with his badge. Being a prefect, and his obedient girlfriend the other, fabulously rich, of the purest blood, smart, favoured by the head of house, and absolutely ruthless had made his life quite comfy. However, he found this whole "responsibility" thing with being a prefect was getting _very _boring. And, of course, almost the entire Gryffindor house, and those associated with it, were getting in the way of his plans. Draco snorted. _Fools, morons and utter idiots, the lot of them. Sometimes I want to just strangle them all. Crucio would be nice, but strangulation seems so much more personal. Now, where the hell are those stupid bastards? _

"Draco," said one gorilla-like being to another.

"He'll back us up," the other grunted and they both pulled out their wands.

Dennis and Colin spotted Hermione Granger at the same time as they saw the two Slytherins preparing to attack. The Creeveys knew that Hermione was Harry's friend, and very smart, but they could only that she would help them.

"This is my first duel," Dennis said nervously; whipping out his wand.

"Mine too," came the whispered reply.

"What do we do?"

"We fight," Colin said fiercely; squaring his shoulders. "Like Harry would."

The younger boy pushed his mousy hair out of his eyes. "Like true Gryffindors."

"The nitwits," Hermione said under her breath, then switched to her I'm-a-Prefect-do-what-I-say-or-else Voice. "Drop! Your! Wands!"

The boys didn't hear her. She grabbed her own wand and was about to stop the fight manually when a voice interrupted _her_.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews ^_^. I probably should write a longer chapter, but I'm being lazy. If you can help me with a better title or summary (or give me any constructive criticism!) I will love you forever.

"Well. The brilliant Hermione Granger is fighting? Tut tut," said Draco Malfoy.

"I'm not fighting. I'm trying to get these students to _stop_ fighting," Hermione replied stubbornly.

"Drawn, yet you speak of peace? Don't take me for a fool," the Slytherin said laughingly. "Not only are you repugnant, you're hypocritical." With that, he stepped back, drew his wand and attacked her with _Pervalidus Frigus_.

__

Hermione ducked. _What is that idiot doing now? _She turned around and headed for the Headmaster's office and . . . ran into a solid wall. _Blast._ Draco had managed to back her into a corner. With no options left, she faced her attacker and fought back.

Soon the rest of Gryffindor and Slytherin awoke and joined in the fight. Ron was absolutely furious when he saw Draco; he grabbed the blonde by both shoulders and practically hurled him across the hall. They were soon engaged in a rather brutal fistfight.

Hermione, after Ron had started fighting Malfoy, was 'attacked' by a group of Slytherin first-years. They didn't really want to fight, but thought it would be best to show house spirit and it might be a good way to practise spells. The Gryffindor Prefect hid a smile and humoured them; blocking their spells and the last minute so it looked like they were winning and Hermione didn't actually get hurt.

But, in the mess of broken furniture, fistfights, duels, injured students, Gryffindor, Slytherins and irate Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs futilely trying to break up the fights, Harry Potter never showed. How Malfoy managed to smirk and inform Ron of this coldly through a split lip, broken nose, black eye and a rather large collection of bruises, we'll never know.

All of this continued until about eight o'clock. Then a single word rang through the hall.

"Stop."

The battling students hushed instantly, broke off their fights and turned to see Dumbledore.

"Put your wands away," the Headmaster said, his blue eyes now steel. "This entire school and I have had enough of your childish fights. The next people fighting will be expelled." Dumbledore paused and made sure this sunk in. "You will all receive detention, no exceptions. Gryffindors today, Slytherins tomorrow. Prefects stay here, those of you that are injured, follow Madame Pomfrey. The rest of you are dismissed for breakfast."

Ron walked toward the Great Hall, cradling his sprained wrist. Yes, he was injured, but there was no way in hell he was going to let Malfoy have the pleasure of seeing him in the infirmary. _Wonder if he'll try to do the same. That'd be funny, the prat pretending he was fine with a black eye and broken nose, no less! _ Ron snorted. _ More likely he's wailing about it to Dumbledore._

"He could have killed me! That maniac attacked me without any reason. I fought back, but that was self-defence. It's not fair that we get the same punishment!" the slender Slytherin whined.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Mister Malfoy, I'm sorry, but there were simply too many fights. We cannot single out students; it would take much too long. You will have to take the detention with the rest of your classmates. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Caretaker Filch."

Draco grumbled some more, but let the Headmaster pass and walked toward the Great Hall. He was _starving_.

Angelina Johnson was going insane. Her most important player was nowhere in sight, the rest of the team was still getting together and they needed to be practising _now._ She spotted a Weasley and, since all three boys were on the team and Ginny was a reserve chaser, grabbed the back of their robes and whirled them around.

"Ron. Have you seen Harry? I didn't see him in the fight, I hope he wasn't there, he wasn't injured was he? The match tomorrow is absolutely vital, he's going to need a very graceful catch, we're going to be playing a mostly defensive game tomorrow, we don't want to look like we're disrespectful to Cedric but we still need to win, you should be out there too, where is everybody else? Oh, I'm so wo—"

"Angie dearest," Ron cut her off sarcastically, "there's this thing called _breathing_. No, seriously, calm down. It's going to be fine. You're an excellent captain. I'll find Harry, take care of a minor problem," he said glancing at his wrist, "and we'll be out on the pitch ten minutes tops. Alright?"

"Right," Angelina said, taking a deep breath. "I'll go find your brothers."

Ron clambered through the portrait hole and spotted a bushy-haired someone behind a pile of books.

"Hermione, do you know how to fix sprained wrists?"

"Yes." Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

Ron held up the limb in question.

"Ron! You were supposed to go to Madame Pomfrey if you were hurt!"

"Please?"

"Oh, alright," Hermione sighed and continued more sternly, "but you shouldn't have gotten into the fight in the first place. I can take care of myself. Come here."

"Of course you can." Ron said, walking up to her. "But you were going to just duel with him. Malfoy deserved to have his head beaten in."

Hermione hid a smile and quickly did the charm. "There."

Ron flexed his wrist and grinned at his friend. "Amazing. Thanks!" Then he remembered what Angelina had told him. "Do you know where Harry is?"

"Um," Hermione said, looking up from one of her million books, "I think he's up in your dormitory."

"Right." Ron started up the stairs.

"Harry, you in there?"

"Yeah. What is it?" Harry said in a deadened tone.

"Quidditch practise, mate. C'mon."

"Oh. Right. Let me grab my broom," came the rather melancholy reply.

Ron looked at Harry rather curiously as they trudged down the steps together, but didn't say anything to him.

"Hermione, come watch the practise."

"I'm studying."

"It's the _weekend_."

"What better time to study?"

"Oh, come on."

Hermione rolled her eyes but allowed herself to be dragged along besides Ron and behind the silent Harry.

A/N: Please review.


End file.
